


Bill Cipher x Ruben (OC)

by Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sorta dark themed, Tears, Violent Sex, submissive Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace/pseuds/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is from an RP with a friend and I am sorry for those who dislike this. If you don't like yaoi, NSFW, or violent sex please do not read or flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or it's characters, those belong to Alex Hirsch. The only things I own is the plot made lemon and my OC.

Ruben smirked and pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, pinning him to the bed with a grin, "then, tonight, give me your everything... your mind," he slowly undid his clothes, "your body," he traced Bill's chest, "and soul," he unclothed them both fully, "so that tree may grow..." He whispered near Bill's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Y-yes, please, Ruben, take everything I have to give... take me, control me, own me..." he whimpered with a shudder. Ruben grinned maliciously and bit Bill's shoulder, HARD, causing Bill to yelp in pain. He growled possessively and rutted against him roughly, his grip on the other was nothing if not bruising and borderline painful as he held him down. Bill bit his lip and whimpered, tears spilling over his cheeks. Ruben released his neck to kiss him hard.

Bill submitted completely and kissed back, only to receive a brutal bite to his lip when Ruben pulled back with a smile, "just be my pretty doll, _darling_ , and everything will be fine," he smirked and leaned back down, lapping at the blood that leaked from Bill's shoulder. Ruben moved his hands to Bill's chest, clawing down as he whimpered in pain, more tears forming. Ruben chuckled gleefully, "such a good boy, giving up control..." he gripped the smaller ones hair and pulled him up with a snarl as Bill cried out in both surprise, pain, and fear, "now, who do you belong to!?"

 "Y-you..." Bill whimpered quietly, only to receive a slap,

"Louder!"

"Y-you! I belong to you!" He cried.

Ruben grinned, "and what am I to you?" He growled with a psychotic grin.

Bill arched slightly to relieve the pain from his scalp, "y-you are my m-master, my owner and I am your l-loyal servant, your toy and plaything, you are the puppeteer and I your puppet!"

He cried out in pain as the bigger one yanked harder with a sneer directed at him, "such a good puppet too, now tell me, again... what are you giving me?"

 Bill whimpered, "anything, e-everything! I only live to please you!"

Ruben cackled loudly and shoved Bill back against the bed, "good, now lay there and take what I give you gratefully!" He sneered as he crawled down Bill's body and lifted his legs, smirking as he pressed a dry finger against his entrance. When he shoved it in roughly Bill yelped in pain and shuddered only to have Ruben snarl and thrust a second one in enjoying Bill's cries and pleas of 'oh god', 'stop', and his personal favorite 'it hurts'. Bill was crying now, the pain not even the least bit pleasurable as he felt himself tearing, never had he felt pain like this. Ruben snarled impatiently and added a third, only spitting on it when it wouldn't give. "Fuck Bill, were you always this tight? Or have I not fucked you enough?" He chuckled. Bill shook his head, trying to ward off the scream trying to rip its self from his throat. Ruben pulled out his fingers, now coated in blood and shrugged, rubbing it on his cock as 'lube'. He then proceeded to position himself and thrust in hard and quick. Bill SCREAMED in pain. He felt his insides burning as Ruben kept on thrusting, giving him no time to adjust or breathe. Small whimpers and cries escaped him as he felt himself be ripped open. Ruben moaned loudly, "oh _fuck_ , babe you are so good, taking it like the little whore you are... tell me, who pleases you like me...?" Bill opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ruben stopped with a snarl and glared at him, "I asked you a question!" Bill opened his mouth again but wasn't quick enough for Ruben's liking and was slapped across the face, "Answer me BITCH!"

"Y-you..." his voice was raspy and pained, "o-only y-you can pl-please me l-like this, m-master... only you..."

Ruben sneered, "damn fucking right!" He then continued his brutal pace, moaning as he neared his climax. Bill shuddered, his mind weaving in and out of consciousness from the overwhelming pain. Ruben arched slightly and with a loud moan came inside. Bill arched at the feeling with a whimper and his pillow was now soaked with tears. Once Ruben finally pulled out both blood and cum leaked from his ass as Ruben stood up, "clean yourself off, _love_ , I'm going to get something to eat..." he left the room in search of food. Bill laid on his side curled up. His body quaked as uncontrolled sobs left him. He buried his face into the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few years later after Ruben. At some point I will post an in between chapter that explains, however this is all I've been able to come up with as a second part.

The steady beat of a heart monitor filled the room. A tall, blond man sat on the window sill watch the still form on the bed with sorrowful eyes. Closing them, he saw the sinister figure of his wretched ex and heard the cruel laughter; feeling the toxic touch and causing him to shiver with disgust and whimper. He curled into a ball on the sill as small tears fell down his cheeks. 

The door opened with a quiet groan, revealing a girl with a striking resemblance to the boy on the bed. She walked over to the man on the sill and gently touched his shoulder, "Bill..." She whispered softly, a pained expression on her face, "You should not be here." Her grip on his shoulder tightened.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "B-But I need to A-apologize!" He protested with a hiccup, "I need to, M-Mabel! H-he didn't deserve this..." His eyes closed as he tried to suppress the flow of tears. He reached up and gripped her arms in an iron grip, "I didn't want this. Ruben... I thought Ruben had burned in the fire, that he was dead." He whispered quietly, his voice fading into defeat.

Mabel sighed and tilted her head back, "He's still out there, and as long as you're around, Dipper isn't safe." She steeled her eyes and looked down at him, "if you love him, you'll leave him. Bill he's still only human, and you're a demon. You two live in separate worlds. I'm sorry but that's just reality." She watched the demon shrink into himself at her cold words. It hurt, she admitted to herself, but she needs to protect her brother from the one thing Bill can't, himself.

Bill released her and stood up, walking over to Dipper's sleeping form. He was covered in burns and scratches, marring his once pure milky skin, "Can I at least say good bye?" He breathed, glancing over his shoulder. She gave a quick nod, not having any words left as she gazed into his dejected eyes, reflecting a broken will. He turned to Dipper with a forlorn smile as tears began to fall again. "H-hey Pine Tree," he choked, "I have to go now, but Sh-shooting star's here, and she's gonna take better care of you. Probably better th-than I could. I-" He hiccuped as a sob wracked his body, "I'll... miss you." He turned, ready to leave and destroy the bastard that ruined everything.

A hand shot out and gripped his sleeve, "B-Bill," Dipper whispered. Bill, with wide, watery eyes, looked back down at Dipper and dropped to his knees. He gripped Pine Tree's hand and brought it to his face, kissing the palm and nuzzling it. He cried as Dipper watched with glassy eyes, "Bill." He kept whispering the others name over and over and with each passing breath Bill's body would quake with sobs.

Mabel's hands covered her mouth as she watched, tears spilling down her face. Th-they can't be together, surely Bro-Bro knows that? Her heart ached as she watched the harrowing scene unfold.

Bill sobbed as he kept on nuzzling the hand against his cheek. A demon was never supposed to kneel before any mortal, yet here he was. This human had managed to tame the beast and Bill was glad for it. Many other creatures would pity him for falling for the boy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The boy was a walking miracle, and a gifted student. Dipper had shown him how to love, be kind and playful, and how to be human. Dipper was his world and it seemed to be almost crashing down around him. Bill kissed the palm once more with closed eyes still brimming with tears. "I love you...!" He rasped, "I love you, please don't leave me, I promise... I'll be human, I'll give everything up for you just-!" He hiccuped as another sob tore through him, "just don't die..." He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how it is, I am curious as to see what you all think. Thank you


End file.
